herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukasa Kadoya
Kamen Rider Decade (仮面ライダーディケイド Kamen Raidā Dikeido?, Lit. Masked Rider Decade) is the main protagonist and eponymous character of the Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Decade. Decade's name is taken from the English word decade as Decade is the 10th of the Heisei run of the Kamen Rider Series, evidenced by the Roman numeral X (ten) on his chest. His logo features the numbers 453 and 145 below the bar code. These digits correlate to the English letters A, C, D, and E to form the word "DECADE". He is also the first Rider to have a series that crosses over with a Super Sentai TV show, in this case Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, though the honor of being the first Rider to appear in a crossover belongs to his rival Kamen Rider Diend. History Becoming Decade When Tsukasa is confronted by Natsumi Hikari over the photos he has taken, the two get separated by a dimensional barrier that sends Natsumi into an unstable pocket dimension where she flees for her life from various kaijin before finding the Decadriver from her dreams. While looking for her, Tsukasa encounters Wataru Kurenai, who calls him "Decade". Wataru tells him today is the day his world will end, and that he is needed to protect it. After finding Natsumi, Tsukasa uses the Kamen Ride Cards to assume the forms of Kabuto, Faiz and Hibiki to deal with groups of Worm, Orphnoch and Makamou. Confused by both his actions and the cards's powers fading, Tsukasa takes Natsumi and returns to their world as it is being destroyed by the various monsters. When time suddenly freezes, Wataru appears, revealing the status of the worlds and assigning Tsukasa the task of traveling into the other worlds to stop the dimensional chaos inflicted on his own world by meeting the Riders of each of the other dimensions while the rest of the Main Riders freeze time in the meanwhile. World of Kuuga Starting in the World of Kuuga as a police officer, Tsukasa meets the world's Rider, Yusuke Onodera who battles the Gurongi and learns that that someone is disseminating rumors across the Worlds about him as the Destroyer of Worlds. After reconciling with Yusuke, the two stop the Gurongi N-Gamio-Zeda from taking over the world. World of Kiva At the World of Kiva as a violinist, Tsukasa encounters the young boy Wataru, helping the boy realize his role as King of the Fangire Race to maintain the peaceful coexistence of the human and Fangire races while defeating the Beetle Fangire: Wataru's father and the former King. World of Ryuki Then at the World of Ryuki, Tsukasa defends the framed Natsumi in a murder case and solves it with the aid ofShinji Tatsumi. The true villain, Kamata is revealed to have been an Undead all along and is taken by Narutakito the World of Blade after his defeat. World of Blade Assuming the role of chief waiter under the BOARD Corporation while being promoted repeatedly, Tsukasa works with Kazuma Kendate to uncover the conspiracy between Kamata and BOARD's CEO, Kamen Rider Chalice, to take over the world through the Joker card which the latter used on himself. After he and Blade work together to defeat the Undead, Tsukasa takes his leave as Kazuma thanks him. World of Faiz In the World of Faiz as a student of the Smart Brain High School, Tsukasa crosses paths with a man he saw at the World of Blade who knows him, Daiki Kaito. Though Kaito warns him to stay out of his affairs, Tsukasa finds Faiz after confronting the Lucky Clover group, learning that he is Takumi Ogami as he attempts to keep his SB-555B Faiz Driver away from Kaito. Tsukasa later resolves the tension between Takumi and Yuri Tomoda over Takumi's identity, giving Takumi the will to continue protecting the school. World of Agito Arriving in the World of Agito as a postman, Tsukasa reads a discard letter meant for Shouichi Ashikawa, making it his goal to protect Ashikawa from theUnknown for the sake of Toko Yashiro, the writer of the letter. With Yusuke's help, Tsukasa succeeds in having Shouichi achieve the necessary state of mind needed to complete his evolution to Agito before reuniting him with Yashiro. World of Den-O Upon arriving in the World of Den-O, Tsukasa becomes Den-O under the possession of an Imagin, before forcing him into Yusuke's body. Here, he learns that some unknown force is changing the past as he is fought by the other Taros possessing Natsumi's body who believe Decade to be the source. Learning the Imagin possessing Yusuke is named Momotaros, Tsukasa finds him and helps him regain his physical form as they defeat the Alligator Imagin. Believing their adventures with Den-O to be over, only to learn the identity of the true culprits for Den-O World's time distortions, they prepare to travel to the World of Kabutountil the Swan Imagin Sieg comes into the Hikari Studio with a manuscript showing a battle at Onigashima. Super Den-O Beginning Here Comes Super Momotaros! With Sieg's help, Tsukasa and company travel with the DenLiner crew back in time to fight the Oni Rider Brothers, Mimihiko and Kuchihiko, before returning to the present time in the World of Kabuto. Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship World of Kabuto In the role of a ZECTrooper, after witnessing TheBee and Gattack's fight against a Worm, Tsukasa brings Arata to the Photo Studio where he finds a Salis Worm that had mimicked him. After the impostor is exposed, the Worm is killed by Kabuto when it attempted to kill a girl named Mayu whose brother was believed to have been killed by Kabuto. Although it seemed that TheBee's user, Sou Otogiri, is her brother, Tsukasa felt something was not right. After learning that Mayu herself is a Worm, both his meeting with Grandma and learning the full nature of the Kabuto Capture Plan allow him to get the full story. Arriving to Mayu's aid, Tsukasa helps Kabuto, Mayu's real brother Souji, in defeating Otogiri in his true identity, the Phylloxera Worm. After bringing Mayu back to her Grandma and giving Daiki a vial of pepper as a "treasure", Tsukasa begins the journey into the final world, the World of Hibiki. World of Hibiki In the World of Hibiki, Tsukasa meets a encounters an Oni in training named Asumu. From there, believed Great Master of Ongekidō (音撃道 Ongekidō?) style, Tsukasa meets the three masters of the Ongekidō Styles before being pulled into a ploy by Daiki to rob the two Oni masters Ibuki and Zanki, worsening when they are attacked by the Makamou Gyuki until Akira and Todoroki drive the beast off. Supporting their intent to end the rivalry among their schools, Tsukasa convinces Ibuki and Zanki to pass the torch. Tsukasa later offers his aid to Asumu after he became the new Hibiki thanks to Daiki, whom he still acknowledged as a thief and nothing more. World of Negatives With the journey over, Tsukasa and the others of the Hikari Studio return to what appears to be Natsumi's world to find it back to normal as if it was not plagued by the monsters. Despite being in a perfect world that he has earned, according to Otoya Kurenai, it is revealed that it is only a parallel version of their own world where the monsters have taken over and killed all but a few humans. After being tested by Otoya, Tsukasa gains the K-Touch after turning down Otoya's offer to live in a world of lies, using Decade's Complete Form to combat theDark Riders. Tsukasa defeats Ryuga, Orga and Dark Kabuto with the finisher of Ryuki Survive, Faiz Blaster and Kabuto Hyper. Knowing that their journey is not really over, after Natsumi drops the next background the Hikari Studio group heads to the next world, Kaito's homeworld. World of Diend Arriving in the World of Diend, he finds himself in the role of a salary man selling products to the society until he encounters Shin and Haruka, Kamen RidersLance and Larc, fighting a Darkroach. He learns that Daiki is the lackey of the evil Fourteen who brainwashed the inhabitants of the World of Diend to believe that Kamen Riders are evil, having unknowingly given up his brother to Fourteen. He and Daiki team up to defeat Fourteen to free all those who have been brainwashed, leaving only Daiki's brother Junichi, Kamen Rider Glaive, who was not brainwashed but accepting of Fourteen's peaceful world. He teaches the two brothers that they have to protect each other, no matter what, before heading off to the next world, one which he has no knowledge of at all. World of Shinkenger In the guise of a kuroko with a strange card in hand, Tsukasa learns that his lack of knowledge is due to the world not having any Kamen Riders as he witnesses the Shinkengers drive off the Nanashi. Curious about them, Tsukasa uses his guise to learn more about them and their world before fighting the AyakashiChinomanako who stole the Diendriver from Daiki. He realizes that the monster is the reason why he is in this world as Chinomanako escapes and becomes the world's first Kamen Rider. He attempts to fight the Chinomanako but is stopped by Narutaki saying that his actions will only bring doom to the world. After being given the advice to do the right thing by Hikoma Kusakabe, Decade later helps the Shinkengers with the card revealing to be the Rekka Daizantou which he uses to destroy Chinomanako alongside Shinken Red using the Blade Blade. As Tsukasa and Yusuke are welcomed home by Eijiro and Natsumi, assuring Tsukasa that the photo studio is his home no matter what, they enter a new A.R. World. World of Black RX Entering the World of BLACK RX, receiving another card being mistaken as Joe the Haze when he changes clothes and is attacked by Schwarian and his Chapminions while meeting Kotaro Minami himself. Decade then finds out that Dai-Shocker is in this world planning to conquer it. Decade teams with RX to help fend off the assault on this world. Eventually the Security Chief of Dai-Shocker, Apollo Geist drains Natsumi's life through his Perfector ending up in a hospital and Tsukasa desperate to revive her. Decade learns of Apollo Geist and the Perfector from Kaito and goes off to find him, but Kaito also has his agenda of retrieving the device. Decade, with assistance from RX, battles Geist but Guy leaves through a dimension wall. Tsukasa follows him in pursuit but ends up in Kamen Rider BLACK's World with no way out. World of Black BLACK attacks Decade after he mistakes him for RX's Kotaro Minami. Decade refuses to fight and Diend appears to stop BLACK with Femme's power. They retreat and Decade continues his search for Guy. As Ryuki he fights him and saves a child, gaining BLACK's trust in the process and teaming up with him. They come across Geist and the newly recruited Schwarian, although Guy escapes through dimensional wall BLACK uses "King Stone Flash" to help Tsukasa get back to RX's world through the wall. Decade re-encounters the RX Kotaro and finds Guy. His card is revealed to be a Kamen Rider BLACK card but Diend uses it instead and the two Kotaros transform and fight Geist and Schwarian. Decade is able to get the Perfector but Diend steals it and runs away. Decade then destroys Schwarian with Agito's powers while the two BLACKs force Geist into retreating. At the hospital Kaito hands over the Perfector to saying that there are other treasures that he has already taken from this world and there are always more to get from other worlds. Kaito takes his leave saying to Tsukasa to save his friend. Decade uses the Perfector to drain part of his life and implant it into Natsumi reviving her. Before leaving, Tsukasa tells Kotaro that Joe the Haze is helping his counterpart. But Kotaro is not saddened by it, knowing that Joe will be with him in spirit. The gang returns to the photo shop where the next world is waiting. World of Amazon When Tsukasa enters Amazon's world he immediately assumes the mantle of a baseball player and receives yet another card. He immediately sees that Dai-Shocker has taken over this world and is attacked by some of the monsters from different worlds. Amazon appears suddenly and helps Decade fight them but before a finishing blow could be done the people intervened convinced by Dai-Shocker that riders are destroyers forcing them to retreat. They run into Kaito again where he explains his plan to steal Amazon's GiGi armlet's counterpart, the GaGa armlet which is unfortunately owned by the Ten-Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil, Dai-Shocker's designated ruler of the World of Amazon. Llumu sends out Masahiko Okamura to reveal the Rider's location by faking an attack by the Dai-Shocker foot soldiers and gaining their trust. Apollo Geist appears once more fighting Decade demanding his Perfector but Decade destroys it instead. The fight goes on until Masahiko steals the GiGi armlet after Dai-Shocker turns on him. With Dai-Shocker now aware of where the Riders might go the gang goes to a nurse's office at Shocker School where Tsukasa finds a picture of Masahiko and his family before his father passed away. They are then driven off by Masahiko's older sister and the Dai-Shocker foot soldiers. They quickly come up with a plan to retrieve the GiGi armlet after Masahiko turned it over to them and was put up to be the first in the Humanity-to-Monster Project. He is saved by Tsukasa and Yusuke in disguise as foot soldiers and explains what happened. As they go out and retrieve the GiGi Armlet Amazon joins the fight against Llumu Qhimil, while Diend successfully obtains the GaGa Armlet during the battle. However this is short-lived as Tsukasa uses the armlet for himself through the use of his new card until giving to Amazon who delivers the final blow to Llumu with Super Big Slice. Amazon is then adopted into Masahiko's family and the gang returns to the photo shop to find Diend sitting there and he proposes that he go with them. World of Decade The Hikari Family Studio ends up in a world which is discovered to be Tsukasa's home world, the World of Decade, where Tsukasa meets his sister Sayo Kadoya and starts a tournament to find the strongest Rider to save the world after hearing he must be the one to do so by Nobuhiko Tsukikage, Sayo's butler. Tsukasa wins and it is revealed that he was the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker. But the victory is short lived as Nobuhiko is revealed to be Shadow Moon and Sayo as Priestess Bishium takes control of Yusuke through the Stone of Earth to attack Tsukasa as part of revenge for abandoning her, despite not knowing the truth. Tsukasa is left alone as even his friends abandoned him. He is later encountered by Joji Yuki a former scientist for Dai-Shocker that wanted payback by Tsukasa for doing said punishment to him. Later he realizes that Tsukasa is no longer affiliated with Dai-Shocker and fights Dai-Shocker as Riderman as Tsukasa moves away. Tsukasa joins in the fight against Dai-Shocker starting with the fight against General Jark. He and all of the Kamen Riders from the Showa and Heisei Era Fight Dai-Shocker destroying Ambassador Hell and Doctor Shinigami as Garagaranda and Ikadevil respectively. Later Decade fights the Bishium-controlled Kuuga Rising Ultimate but realizing he's talking with his sister, he convinces Sayo that Nobuhiko is only using her to further his goals. Sayo, knowing the error of her ways destroys the Stone of Earth, freeing Yusuke. With the stone destroyed Shadow Moon fights Decade and Kuuga Rising Ultimate overpowering them untilDouble shows up and flings him to Dai-Shocker's castle. Tsukasa along with all of the other riders destroy Shadow Moon with the All Rider Kick. After Shadow Moon and the castle is destroyed, King Dark appears. Diend summons J and uses the Decade Final Form Ride to turn Decade into the Jumbo Decadriver and turns J into Decade Complete Jumbo Formation destroying King Dark. Tsukasa later makes amends with Sayo and leaves with the Hikari Studio. World of the Rider War The Hikari Studio heads to the next world which will be the site where all the riders are supposed to be; "The Rider War World". It is the same place that Natsumi saw when she had her dream about the war. The Rider War World is Decade's undoing as he witnesses both Kamen Riders Blade and Kiva lead Rider armies against each other. Tsukasa and Yusuke try to keep both sides from killing each other and finding out the Fangire Queen, Yuki, marries Guy and becomes Super Apollo Geist. With this new enemy Tsukasa destroys Yuki with Ryuki Survive's abilities and the rest of the Fangire and Undead armies with help from Kazuma Kendate and Wataru. Unfortunately Super Apollo Geist uses his powers to make the worlds merge with Kazuma andGarren disappearing and Geist kidnaps Natsumi. He is then confronted by Kazuma Kenzaki, the original Kamen Rider Blade. Decade finally finds out why the worlds are merging and it is because of Decade himself. Kenzaki tranforms and assumes King Form, Decade is quickly defeated. Decade returns to the photo studio injured and finds out that every picture he took in the other worlds are completely blank because they are nearly gone. Decade heads out to follow Kiva-la and is confronted by Hibiki and Kiva who fight him. The two Riders were talked into helping Kenzaki save their own worlds. Kuuga saves Decade while he deals with Geist. Decade catches up to Geist who has brought back all the different monsters he fought in the different worlds. Decade is quickly overwhelmed by too many enemies but with Kuuga, Hibiki, Kiva, and Diend he manages to drive the creatures back. Decade immediately fights Geist who has become very powerful with his super mode. Diend hands Decade his Kamen Ride Card and with the power of Diend two bursts annihilates Geist. Decade is exhausted and collapses with Kiva and Hibiki finally fading away because their worlds no longer exist. Decade is taken to the place where it all started the place where he met the originalWataru. Wataru explains that Tsukasa messed up his job and says that he and the others will fight him as he transforms into Kiva. Decade is again transported to the War world where the original Riders appear and Kuuga becoming Ultimate Form to fight Decade due to Kiva-la. Diend aims his gun directly at Decade's head at point blank range. Movie War 2010 : "The answer is simple. I am the destroyer of all. I have accepted that." : ―His answer when Natsumi confronted himsrc In Decade: Final Chapter, despite unwillingly as the Destroyer of Worlds, Tsukasa accepts his role and turns into Violent Emotion Decade destroying many Riders and turning them into cards. He is assisted by Yuriko Misaki who reminds Tsukasa of Sayo and can transform into Electro-Wave Human Tackle. He is confronted by Natsumi who has become Kamen Rider Kiva-la to stop his rampage. Before Tsukasa disappears after he voluntarily lets her destroy him, he gives Natsumi the Kamen Ride Cards and tells her that as long as people remember the Riders they will never disappear. Natsumi and Kaito learn from Wataru Kurenai of Decade's role as the destroyer and connector of worlds, as Tsukasa would destroy the Riders he would connect the other worlds preventing their collapse and does anything he is needed for as a hero or a villain to finish the Rider's story. He himself however has no story and with his task complete Decade was gone forever. Despite this Natsumi finds a way to revive him through the use of a picture and the A.R. Riders' memories and Tsukasa is resurrected. Tsukasa and the gang along with other Riders fight against Super Shocker receiving more help from Kamen Rider Double who appear to know each other. With Double's Final Form Ride and Final Attack Decade destroys Super Shocker's most powerful and evil kaijin,Ultimate-D. He is last seen with his friends posing for a picture after the battle while continuing his adventures across the A.R. Worlds. Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along withKamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. Decade appeared after the three 90s riders and the first eight Heisei riders, defeating the Paradoxa Undead, Tiger Orphnoch and Shadow Moon in quick succession. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Decade got into his Machine Decader, and alongside all the other riders in their vehicles performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen : "Destroy all Super Sentai... or die trying!" : ―his words as the leader of Dai-Shockersrc Tsukasa appeared in a movie alongside the Gokaigers in a Super Sentai meets Kamen Rider event, Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. Doktor G resurrected and gathered all defeated Rider villains, recreating Dai-Shocker. He told Tsukasa that the Riders and monsters needed to destroy the Super Sentai to ensure the survival of the Riders, and, answering that, Tsukasa took control of the new Dai-Shocker, becoming its Great Leader again to battle the Super Sentai and also the Dai-Zangyack, a new union of Super Sentai villains led by the Gokaiger's Captain Marvelous. As the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa apparently destroyed many Super Sentai teams, apparently leaving only GokaiRed (and GokaiGreen) alive, while Decade himself was seemingly the last remaining Rider. After he was wounded in his battle against Gokai Red, Doktor G used the opportunity to overthrow him and take control of the organization. The story about Riders needing to destroy Sentai to survive was a lie, and Doktor G was actually allied with Dai-Zangyack and using both Gokai Red and Decade to destroy the other heroes and afterwards kill the nominal leaders of the two organizations. However, Tsukasa and Marvelous already realized that trap from the beginning before the war starts. The destruction of the Super Sentai actually just an act and the truth was, all the Super Sentai and Riders were just sent into a rift between dimensions. Tsukasa turned against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack, supported by all other Riders and Super Sentai. Alongside the Gokaigers, he killed General Shadow. In the end, he faced Doktor G, the man behind the new Dai-Shocker, and defeated him with the help of the Super Sentai team Goseiger, and Kamen Riders Ryuki and Blade. However, after being defeated, Doktor G was revealed to be Decade's old enemy, Narutaki, who escaped afterwards, and his real identity was left a mystery. After the battle, Tsukasa reconciles with Daiki accepting his friendship before the latter takes his leave. Super Hero Taisen Z Space Sheriff Gavan Type G, alongside Kamen Rider Beast and Yellow Buster invaded the fortress of the Space Crime Syndicate Madou on Earth. However, inside, they're overrun by the forces of Space Shocker, which had allied itself with Madou. Gavan was separated from the others and trapped by Shocker's forces, when Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Fourze arrived, answering the call for help of Gokai Silver, who asked for reinforcements to help in the attack. Fourze brought with him more allies, including Meteor, Super-1, the Super Sentai teams Choushinsei Flashman, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and Decade himself to confront Space Shocker. Decade briefly fights against Tortoise Undead and afterwards pierces through a Pteranodon Yummy. Afterwards, Decade presumably stays fighting against the other reinforcements brought by Space Ikadevil, while Fourze is thrown out of the area. Space Ikadevil himself is finished by the Super Sentai team Gokaiger, while Gavan and Meteor leave to fight against Space Shocker's and Madou's leaders. After the battle is over, Decade appears on top of a nearby cliff alongside the other heroes who appeared to help to say goodbye to Gavan and the others. World Within the Magic Stone Decade was summoned along with OOO by the alternate version of Haruto, taking the children to the shop. Before taking the children away, he thinks that he has arrived in the World of Wizard, but Haruto tells him that he is mistaken.The Kamen Rider Rings He is summoned again by Amadum to retrive back the Fourze Rider Ring from Haruto. He then teamed up with Haruto along with the Heisei Riders to fight Amadum and his monsters. However, Amadum was too powerful for the Riders as he takes their items from them, until Gaim arrives. Gaim easily beats Amadum up as the Riders regaining their items to transform into their final forms. After Amadum is defeated, and the Rider Rings gone, Tsukasa leaves to continue his journey, stating that Haruto and him will meet again. Neverending Story Kamen Rider Taisen Tsukasa managed to find Kouta in Drupers, telling the young Rider that he somehow knew Shuu before Narutaki appears to them. He warns the Riders about Badan's plan and the situation between the Riders from both eras, having Kouta become curious about it. Tsukasa would plan to gather the Heisei Riders as Kaito decides to join him. He takes Kaito to Futo, meeting up with Shotaro at the Narumi Detective Agency as he offers the young Rider to help the detective on his case. Later, Tsukasa approaches Takumi, asking him to join the battle against Badan. Takumi refused until he was attacked by Badan's monsters. He arrived to fight them until Kamen Rider Fifteen appears to attack him before Decade retreats. Meeting up with Shotaro in Futo, Tsukasa asks the detective to join the battle against Badan and Shuu's origins, which Shotaro would inform him about the boy. Tsukasa went to the lighthouse as he noticed that his mother,Saki looking at the picture with the note that Shuu wrote as she blamed herself for his death. Decade arrived where Shuu was and sent the boy to meet with his mother while Gaim distracts Fifteen. However, they were attacked by Badan's monster until Black and Black RX finished them off. Thanking both Riders, however their next target would be the Heisei Riders as Shotaro arrived to distract both Riders. Once they reached the lighthouse, Shuu was about to meet up with Saki, however Fifteen appears to retrieve his son as Tsukasa transformed to fight Fifteen. Overpowered by Fifteen, Gaim arrives to fight him, but failed to save the boy. Kouta was furious about Tsukasa not knowing Shuu's feelings. Tsukasa would gather the remaining Heisei Riders as Kouta and Takumi would join him. Once the remaining Riders arrive, both sides attack as Decade and 2 were defeated by each other. However all the Riders were freed thanks to Gaim as they started to battle the Badan Empire. Decade freed Shuu from the machine as the ship was destroyed by Wizard, Faiz, and X. After battling the Badan Empire, Hongo stated that their battle wasn't over as the Rider War continues. However the Showa Riders admit their defeat after seeing Gaim protecting a flower as they would congratulate the young Riders. Sometimes later, Tsukasa visits the lighthouse and looked at the photo of Shuu that he took. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai Personality Tsukasa Kadoya (門矢 士 Kadoya Tsukasa?) is a hypocritical and self-righteous young man who does not know much about his past. He has a strong desire to "catch the world" using his photos, but they never develop well. He sees this as a sign that he is not of this world, unaware of it being a prelude of it being supplanted by the worlds of the other nine Kamen Riders. However as Decade, he is seen as an agent of destruction, usually being called "the devil", a rumor spread by Narutaki, who believes Tsukasa does not belong in any world. It is also revealed that those who appear in his badly developed photographs die or foreshadow events. As Tsukasa travels between dimensions, his clothing changes to suit the Rider's World, including some accouterments similar in color to his camera and Decade. He also exhibits some prior knowledge or a talent necessary to his quest in the Rider's Worlds he enters. Some examples are his knowledge of the Gurongi language in Kuuga's World and his enrollment as a student in Faiz's World. He has also mentioned before that he is capable of doing anything except for taking photos. Before a climatic battle begins, Tsukasa answers a major villain's demand for his identity by saying that he is "Just a passing by Kamen Rider, remember that!" (通り過がりの仮面ライダーだ、覚えておけ！ Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da, oboeteoke!?). Tsukasa uses a "Decade Pink" Blackbird, fly 135 Twin Lens Reflex Camera. Equipment Devices *Decadriver - Transformation device *Rider Cards - Gives Decade the powers of previous Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which card used *Gosei Cards - Allows Decade to utilize the Tensou power of the Goseigers, one was loaned to him by Gosei Red *K-Touch - Decade's device that allows him to transform into Complete Form *GaGa Armlet - Artifact granting ancient Incan power, temporarily acquired via Attack Ride: GaGa no Udewa before passing onto Amazon through Final Attack Ride: Amazon. Weapons *Ride Booker - Decade's primary weapon and essential for holding Rider Cards *Rider Weapon - Weapons of past Kamen Riders accessed through Kamen Ride, Form Ride, and Attack Ride cards **Dragon Rod - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Dragon **Pegasus Bowgun - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus **Titan Sword - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Titan **Storm Halberd - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Storm **Flame Saber - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Flame **Dragreder - Decade's summoned Contract Monster as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Advent ***Drag Claw - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Strike Vent ***Drag Shield - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Guard Vent **Ongekibou Rekka - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Hibiki, accessed through Attack Ride: Ongekibou Rekka **Kabuto Kunai Gun - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kabuto **Garulu Saber - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Garulu **Basshaa Magnum - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Basshaa **Dogga Hammer - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Dogga **Gigant - Decade's personal weapon, originally used by Kamen Rider G4, accessed through Attack Ride: Gigant as Violent Emotion *Final Form Ride's - Unique weapons transformed from past Kamen Riders through the Final Form Ride cards **Kuuga Gouram - Transformed from Kuuga via Final Form Ride: Kuuga Gouram or Final Form Ride: All Rider ***Ultimate Kuuga Gouram - Transformed from Kuuga Ultimate Form via Final Form Ride: All Rider ***Kuuga Ball - Transformed from Kuuga, exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride **Kiva Arrow - Transformed from Kiva via Final Form Ride: Kiva Arrow or Final Form Ride: All Rider **Ryuki Dragreder - Transformed from Ryuki via Final Form Ride: Ryuki Dragreder or Final Form Ride: All Rider **Blade Blade - Transformed from Blade via Final Form Ride: Blade Blade or Final Form Ride: All Rider **Faiz Blaster - Transformed from Faiz via Final Form Ride: Faiz Blaster or Final Form Ride: All Rider **Agito Tornador - Transformed from Agito via Final Form Ride: Agito Tornador or Final Form Ride: All Rider **Momotaros - Transformed from Den-O via Final Form Ride: Momotaros or Final Form Ride: All Rider **Zecter Kabuto - Transformed from Kabuto via Final Form Ride: Zecter Kabuto or Final Form Ride: All Rider **Hibiki Ongekiko - Transformed from Hibiki via Final Form Ride: Hibiki Ongekiko or Final Form Ride: All Rider **CycloneCyclone and JokerJoker - Transformed from Kamen Rider Double via Final Form Ride: Kamen Rider W **Strong Zecter - Transformed from Stronger via Final Form Ride: Strong Zecter *Ongekibou Rekka - Temporary weapon loaned to Decade in the World of Hibiki when against Bakegani *Rekka Daizantou - Temporary weapon lend by Shinken Red against Chinomanako *Decade Bazooka - Decade's firearm weapon that is only exclusive to Kamen Rider Decade: Protect! The World of Televikun Vehicles *Machine Decader - Decade's Rider Machine **SB-555V Auto Vajin - Alternative machine form accessed through Attack Ride card as Kamen Ride: Faiz **SB-913V Side Basshar - Alternative machine form accessed through Attack Ride card as Violent Emotion, vehicle originally belonged to Kamen Rider Kaixa **New Cyclone - Alternative machine, presumably transformed from Machine Decader via Attack Ride card, as Kamen Ride: #1 *Rose Attacker - Rider Machine that loaned by Gaim in Kamen Rider Taisen Gallery Raid20130929.jpg F5bf20a6.jpg 217b64d9.jpg F8f47fe7.jpg O0450025312691937649.jpg DCD420.jpg DCD421.jpg DCD423.jpg 20090131100427.jpg 1250378496911.jpg 1263078297565.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Protectors Category:Titular Category:Symbolic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Freedom Fighters Category:The Messiah Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Revived Category:Related to Villain Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Defectors Category:False Antagonist Category:Rogues Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Metal Hero Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Summoners Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Successful Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Honorable Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Siblings Category:Mysterious Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Extremists Category:Traitor Category:Grey Zone Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Manga Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Wealthy Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Aristocrats Category:Military Category:Charismatic Category:Nemesis Category:Strategists Category:Brutes Category:Reality Warper Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Lethal Category:Elementals Category:Master of a Villain Category:Heroic Liars Category:Big Good Category:Mastermind Category:Strong-Willed Category:Monster Slayers Category:Counter-Terrorists